Alex Warden (Inferno Regime-Verse)
Material Defender MD1032 Alex Warden (also known as MD1032 and Material Defender) is a transgender pilot who was originally in service of Hester Shaw's Regime. During the fifth year of Hester's rule, Warden's colleagues were arrested and sent to the max security prison known as the TRAPPIST-1g for speaking out against the High Councillor. Breaking into the prison to free his colleagues, Warden also freed every other prisoner from captivity, making them swear to go back to society and use their rebellious ways to oppose Hester's Regime. For his efforts, he was pulled into the Regime War with the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance, United Galaxy Space Force, Interstellar Alliance and Coalition. On the run from both the Regime and the Shivan-UIMS forces, the Material Defender staged a rescue mission before seeking refuge with the Doom Slayer. History Prior to Elexis Sinclaire's attack on Hester Shaw, Alex was assigned to help protect their mines using the Pyro-GX zero-gravitycraft. However, following Hester's institution of a new regime, he was hired by the self-proclaimed High Councillor and was subsequently forced to protect more mines. Meeting Shannon During one of his missions, Alex encountered Shannon Swann, daughter of UGSF Admiral Elliot Swann and attempted to warn her away. Shannon ignored her and entered the mine, unimpressed that the Material Defender was there to stop her fulfilling the objectives of John Blade and IceBite. Alex attacked Shannon, declaring that she wouldn't go any further. Using his Pyro-GX, Alex attempted to fight Shannon off with little success. Eventually his ship was damaged by Shannon, who warned him to stay down and stop fighting. He persisted, declaring he was hired by Hester to keep intruders off from the mines. Unfortunately, after that success, the Material Defender's colleagues were arrested and sent to the max security prison in the outskirts of the TRAPPIST-1 system for opposing Hester. With little choice, the Material Defender went to TRAPPIST-1g in order to plead for his colleagues' release. Infuriated with Hester's change and that of the rest of the Regime's, he openly called Hester a despot. Before a fight can break out, her troops intervened and had Material Defender left. While talking with the troops outside, he proceeded to kill his captors and disguise himself as the soldiers. Piloting one of the Regime fighters, he was able to find out about the Regime prison where his son was being kept. The uprising Breaking into the prison to free his compatriots, the Material Defender disabled the security systems and fought against the security forces. Getting SOC operative Liam Burke to start a prison riot, he released every other prisoner, including Cal Johnston and his gang, from captivity. With Hester and her allies coming over in the Kismat, the Material Defender ordered everyone to board the transports, but the Shivans fired their weapons at the prison, killing all of Cal's friends and causing a hole at the prison's dome. Fortunately every inmate made their escape safely. Joining them and his compatriots last, he sent a transmission to the inmates, asking them to keep causing trouble for Hester by any means necessary. With all the former inmates returning to the real world, the Material Defender ordered his compatriots to go to into hiding until the time Hester was overthrown before setting course to look for the Doom Slayer. He then jumped to a undetermined location, where he was surprised to encounter the UGSF Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar, which was on patrol defending allied positions. Seeing him as a threat, the Hera Hilmar challenged the Material Defender into a dogfight, which ended when he sent a transmission to the Dragoon that he was on the side of the UGSF and the GTVA. The commanding officer of the Hilmar was revealed to be Paul Serene, and his co-pilot was Anton Slavik, who, unknown to Warden, was a spy. Category:Inferno Regime-Verse